There are numerous applications for ducting systems needed to carry air or other fluids to a designated area. One such use is in the aircraft industry where air is delivered to several locations and, in particular, to a gas turbine engine or auxiliary power unit. Typically, it is essential to affect sealing between the ends of conduits and to accurately align the ends of the conduits. Resilient sealing rings are often used to seal against the opposing axial faces of the conduits. The conduits are then coupled together by a clamping system which is typically a V-shaped clamping ring and tightening bolt arrangement to apply radially inward clamping forces and draw the opposing faces of the conduits together.
In the aircraft industry, as well as many other fields, it is often desirable to include a fluid engaging device, such as, for example, a flow restrictor, check valve, or fluid sensor, in the flow path within the conduits. These fluid engaging devices often include an annular flange that is clamped between ends of the conduits to position the devices in the flow path of the conduits. The assembly of the conduit sections in a manner to obtain a fluid tight seal while supporting the fluid engaging device can be very difficult. It is critical to properly align the fluid engaging device with the axial face of conducts to ensure a proper seal.
In many applications, it is difficult to align and properly support the fluid engaging devices on the axial face of a conduit while attempting to couple to an adjacent conduit. For example, in the aircraft industry, air supply ducts are often located in crowded areas, and thus, do not provide sufficient room for the worker to effectively support and align the fluid engaging device during assembly of the duct sections. It is particularly difficult to support and align fluid engaging devices where the ducts are located overhead and oriented vertically. The fluid engaging device often moves during assembly of the duct sections thereby preventing an effective seal and necessitating disassembly and reassembly of the joint. This results in lost time and lower production levels.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need in the art for improvements in conduit joint assemblies where a fluid tight seal is important, for example, in aircraft conduit systems having high pressure and temperature fluids which have a fluid engaging device in the flow path of the conduit. In addition, there is a continuing need for a joint assembly for conduits that is able to quickly and accurately align a fluid engaging device on an axial face of a conduit.